Plankton/Quote
This is the list from every Quote/line of Sheldon J. Plankton from the 7th and 8th season of SpongeBob SquarePants. Season 7 Tentacle-Vision * Oh, please, I can cause far more collateral damage than that. Karen, where'd you put my death ray? * Eat at the Chum Bucket or perish! Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy * Ugh, all the way from the bakery. But it'll be all worth it when i finally get my hands on a Krabby Patty. * Here we go. * Oh, no. What's happening? Whoa! Ooh! Ewww, no water. Can't breathe * What's going on? Where's am i? * What in Neptune's ocean is that repulsive thing? * Sandy Cheecks? But where's her fur? Wow! Wait a minute... that's it! I think i've just found out how to get the Krabby Patty formula once and for all. * Hope you like long showers, squirrel. * Our ticket to the Krabby Patty formula, that's what that is. * As serious as a shark attack. * Okay, Karen, wish me luck! * This is gonna work like a charm. * Watch where you're standing, coral brains. * Lies, lies! The Chum Bucket will always be my favorite restaurant! * No, Sandy is herself. No reasons to be suspicious i any way, y'all. * Huh' that was close. I got to perfect that Texas Drawl. Yee-haw, yee-haw, yee-haw, yee-haw. * Howdy, partener. * Yep, that Krabby Patty was so darn good, i got to see how you make one. * Uh, what're y'all talking about, Spongebob? It's yen ole pal in the living fur. * Please don't put your finger on it. * Uh, yeah. That's, uh...Cause, uh...I just breathe underwater now. It's as simple as that. * Whew. * let me stop you there, SquarePants. I'd much obliged to know how y'all make one of thew there patties. * Yeah, but this i'd yer old buddy Sandy Cheecks. Why, you and buddy Sandy Cheecks. Why, you and me are as closer 'n tow catfish in a skillet. * Curse you, Krabs! * And approximalty how long do you cook a patty? * 283 seconds. I can't believe I'm getting all tis straight from the source. How could this get any easier? * Yee-haw! * Oh-ho, man! That secret formula is as good as mine. * Okay, i'll stand on that side for a better view. * There it is. * That's nice. That's interesting. Almost there. * What? Nothing. * Aagh! This is getting so tedious. Maybe you should demonstrate a few more times so i can get the hang of it. * Gaaah! * AAAARGH! * You try it again! I'm makin my move. It's finally mine! Time to kick this baby into four-Clawdrive * Only from my cold, dead feelers. * My eye! This condiment is higly irritating to my eye. The Inside Job * Eh, that's the life. ** Hey, I was watching that! ** It is not! Business is just slow. ** You? You're just a computer. I'm the evil genius around here. ** Looks like this failure has a customer. Hello. Are you lost? ** Really? ** Your tour? ** Groan. ** You're right. I'm such a failure. ** Yes. ** Yes. ** Right. Why didn't I think of that before? ** Wow, that's a pretty good idea. Whoa! Um, Karen? Whoa! ** Mmph! ** And just how am I supposed to attach it to Krabs' brain? ** No! Wait! ** There he is! Get out of the way! This is it! Move it! Ha, ha! You're mine! ** No! ** Ugh. great. ** Thanks to your brilliant aim, honey, I'm stuck inside that fool of a fry cook. ** It worked! I can see everything SpongeBob sees. ** Oh Boy! He's gonna make a Krabby Patty in front Of my eyes! ** Heh, heh, special sauce. Wait, soap is the special sauce?. ** That's it! I'm going somewhere else. Where are those ear drums? '' ** Let me see what I can tune in here. Hmm. ** Huh? ** Here it comes. ** Ow! I hate my life! ** Enough with these petty carnal senses. If I'm going to get the Krabby Patty recipe, the brain! '' ''Honk! Ugh! Hi, friend. Why am I making idiotic comments? Superficial Greetings? What kind of idiot-- Personal Opinions? Knock-knock Jokes? No, no, no, no! This is all useless! I'm gonna have to go in deeper. Ugh. Where am I? ** Ew. That's disgusting. Now, where do morons keep all their secrets? Nope. Doesn't this kid have any secrets Aha! The library, where he keeps records of his every thought. All of his deepest, juiciest secrets. In convenient alphabetical order. Look at that. "Sounds that make Squidward upset"? ** "Patrick's favorite places to be scratched"? ** Aagh, all of these secrets are lame! Wait a minute. What's this? The secret recipe isn't in the brain? It's located in the heart. How cheesy. Ugh. Uh. The Krabby Patty recipe. Yes, yes, yes! Here it is! My mouth is watering. My taste buds are tingling. Mm, mm. oh, yeah. It feels so good. I can feel it all the way to my finger....stumps. All of the ingredients coming together in perfect harmony. And it's all mine! Hwuh. Okay, that was weird. Like I was saying, the Krabby Patty recipe is the delicious sole property of the Krusty Krab. Hwuh. Who said that?! What's happening to me? It's all warm and fuzzy! It's --- It's --- It's beautiful! All of the delicious ingredients living in perfect harmony. ** I sure did. ** Karen, wouldn't that be stealing? ** The Krabby Patty recipe is the delicious sole property of the Krusty Krab. ** Huh? ** The What? ** Louse what up? Greasy Buffoons * Wyaagh! What the? This is the most bizarre precipitation I've ever slipped and fallen in. Eeeaugh! It reeks! But it tastes delicious! Darn it, I almost had an idea! Oh, I do. I do have an idea! * Coming dear. * Next Chumstomer, please. Well, Well, Eugene Krabs! * Sorry to disappoint, Krabs, but I've done no such thing. I'm simply using a gift somebody left me to make my chum taste good. * Sheh! It's almost like I got a personal visit from the Flavor Fairy! * Wha? * Next Chumstomer in line, please! Hello? * Well, well, well, now I do see what Krabs meant when he said two could play that game. But he's a bigger fool than he realizes if he thinks old Plankton it gonna take this one lying down! Uhhh... Meh * Yummy Bunz huh? Well you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that Krabs, once the hungry public hears about MY newest creation. * Oh no! Did somebody call the health inspector? * Uh, Officer! Officer I would just like to state for the record that umm, this was all his idea! All of it! * Well I'm taking a bath. SpongeBob's Last Stand * I can't. * I really can't come outside! * Because I'm already outside, you bumbling barnacles! Open your eyes for cryin' out loud! * Now what's this all about, anyway? ** All right, so I've been stealing your mail for the past five years, big whoop. ** Well, that certainly was an interesting series of words that just tumbled out past your teeth and lips, but frankly, my dear sponge, I don't give a barnacle. ** Forget it. Even if I wanted to the Shelly Superhighway from being built, it would be impossible. ** Because the whole city has already approved it! See for yourself, through this conveniently-timed flashback. ** Seems as though the ayes have it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got superhighway preparations to be attending to. Toodles! ** People of Bikini Bottom-. Today marks the new-. STOP MURMURING!! Thank you. And as I was saying, today marks the beginning of a new- Shut up! As I was saying, today marks a new beginning for Bikini Bottom! Now, its time to pave our way down the road to success! Ah, I love the smell of hot tar in the morning! Yeah, baby! Hey, you there! are you trying to get yourself crushed!? ** Well, then; Your wish is my command, Sponge! ** Uh lower, a little lower, yeah, that's it! Now who could that be during my hour of triumph? How appropriate. ** Oh sure! Let me just wind my watch! ** Cause I'm gonna love every minute of this! Did you hear that? ** Karen, is that you?? ** Wait! I'm coming with you! No! Not the eye! Not the eye!! ** Good effort, SpongeFool, but you can't destroy my highway, it's indestructable! ** Wait! I didn't count on all of you working together! ** My highway! Stop, you can't do this! One Coarse Meal * Ha ha ha ha! Enjoy, Eugene! ''bomb, which blows up roof * You will be re-re-doing it when I'm through with you! * Another dud huh? * No need to get worked up with this Krabs, just give me the secret formula and off I go. * Well I constrict you to reconsider. * Oh well, I have other ways of getting it when I need where is the formula Krabs? * Still not going to talk 'ay' Krabs? OK Krabs, I see you're still not going to crack but I don't think your underling is of the same metal. * Well, we'll see what Mr. Feather has to say about that. * Clever, behind the painting ay Krabs? * Say what am I smelling? you got something burning? * Bl bl blubber? * Ahhhhh! Call off your daughter Krabs! Call her off! * Stay back whale! I'm pippy to what you do to organisms like me. I've seen those documentaries! * Don't say it! * Krabs had a whale! * I hear that mocking tone in your voice Karen, and I don't appreciate it! Don't you remember what happened to my ancestors at the hands of those beasts? * That should keep her out! * Holy, protozoa! out the lab Karen! she's here! She got in! * There's a whale in the laboratory! * See for yourself! * I swear! A whale was just in here. She was next to the transmutator. She was right here in this spot! Her mouth all frothy, her blowhole blowing! * Karen! Karen--! * Yes, Karen. I can hear you. Could you please bring it up? I can't risk stepping into the light. The whale might see me. * Hey! Get me out of here! * Grand-Dad? * Gastric acid? No! I can't take it! Oh, this is driving me crazy! * What's the point of going on? I'll just be tortured for the rest of my life by that whale! That's it. I'm done. The 4:15 bus should be here any time now. * Go away, CheeseHead! Can't you see I'm trying to get run over? In fact, better yet just step on me as hard as you can, will ya? * Forget it kid. I'll just wait for the next bus. Go on back to the Krusty Krab and enjoy yourself. * Man, what does it take to get run over around here?! * What, do you have mud in your ears? Take a hike! * What difference does it make? There's no point ever since I've been tortured by that blasted whale. * Really? * So, you're saying that this whole time it was Krabs masquerading as a whale!? angrliy Why that conniving bottom feeder! * No, of course not. * No, no. Thank you! * Oh, is that so. * You don't scare me, Krabs. * The jig is up, Krabs. I know all about the suit, AND your secret fear! * See for yourself. Enjoy the show! * Doesn't feel so good on the other end of the stick, doesn't it scaredy pants? I feel wonderful! * Why not? * Ahhhh! Not another feeding! Get me out of here! Rodeo Daze * What?. * I’m kind of busy right now. * Yea, uh I’d love to help, but I really got to go. Ouch. Gramma's Secret Recipe * Oh, Grandma, you know I always have more pudding for you! * You once told me that this was your favorite flavor growing up as a child. * Uh, no, chocolate. Open up! You can let go of the spoon now, Grandma. There. Oops, looks like you've got a little on your face. Here, let me. There you are. There you are, darling. * Well, Grandma, that's the sweetest, most tender... * I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! Now, where were we? Grandma, don't forget your teeth. * Ooh. Uh, uh, now, now, Grandma, just relax. There, there. That's perfect! PERFECT! Why didn't I think of this before? No one can say "No" to a helpless little grandma! Excuse me, Sonny, I'd simply love one of your Krabby what's-it's, but my delicate digestive system has special needs, and I'll need to see a complete list of ingredients. You wouldn't want me to be up all night with painful bloating, would you? * Thanks, Sonny! I'm just going to take it home; I left my bifocals there.'' '' * Why, SpongeBob. Don't you recognize me? * It's me, your dear old great-grammyma! * I want to know all about your life—your job, where the secret formula is... I mean... * It was certainly interesting, but I'd like to hear about your more recent ''affairs, like where you work, for instance. * Never let it be said that I didn't suffer for my occupation. * ''Huh?!? ''Oh, I had the most horrible dream of my life! I was dressed up as...! Holy mother of Neptune, it's true. * Uh, sounds delightful. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. * Actually, SpongeBob, I said I wanted to see ''your ''life, remember? * I want to know all about your life—your job, where the secret formula is... I mean... * Well, uh... * Why, yes! '' HOW CAN YOU DRINK THIS DRECK?! ''Heh, heh, heh, heh... What I meant to say was, "More, please." * Nope. ''(he has his arms in a yarn circle) * Why?! BECAUSE I DON'T '''KNIT,' YOU NITWIT! '(his yarn circle gets pulled and so does he by a grandma) '' * No, I'm getting hungry. I can feel my own stomach acids eating away at my organs. ''I COULD EAT A VILLAGE! * Would I? Uh, yeah, I would. * Uh, SpongeBob, would you mind terribly if we used the rear entrance? I'm a little shy around new people. * Antenna... What?! No, I...! * AAAH! * Never mind. Just get me into the ''kitchen! '' * ''AT '''LAST!'' * Okay. I'll be standing right here when you get back, and not off somewhere snooping around for the secret formula or anything. * Nothing, go ahead! Let's see how this decoy floats your boat. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! * SpongeBob, SpongeBob, up here! * Oh! I'm all right, but I've been ground to a pulp. If only there was a nice, cool, safe place nearby, like a safe ''nearby, where I could rest and recover. * Why ''would ''he? * Oh, I feel better already. * Sweet dreams, indeed, fool. Only this dream is about to become a nightmare, for ''Mr. Krabs! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...! '' I'm just going to savour this moment, because for once in my life—for once in my life—I feel ''TRULY ALIVE! '' * B-But-But-But I... Grandma, I can... * Grandma, I can explain! The Main Drain * Owwwww! * EEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!! * What stupid question do you want the answer to? Idiots. * ''gasps The Main Drain? What are you to bothering me for? I mean I-I don't know where the Main Drain is. It's a myth anyway, it doesn't exist. * Krabs?! Why that- Well, he was just telling you a fish tail. There's no such thing as a Drain at the bottom of the sea. So go on, scram, shoe, get outta here! * Why on earth would Krabs tell those two blunderers about the Main Drain? * We were the two ding-a-lings who pulled that plug. * Huh? * We just didn't want you to make the same mistake we made... The Great Patty Caper * No need to wonder about this. I got your formula. Yee-haw! ** Come on, Krabs, don't you have any respect for tradition? ** Ow. ** This is too easy. Karen, I'm off on a business trip. Don't up wait for me, baby. ** Wait! Wait for me! Barnacles, I knew I should have sprung for a taxi! Curse you public transport! Why I oughta-- Oh, now they're on time... Uh-uh... ** Looks like it's starting to roll my way for a change. And nothing dares stand in my way! Uh-oh. I knew I'd make it... ** Oh, come on, I just got here. I couldn't have stolen it—yet. ** You calling me a liar? ** Oh, drat. ** I told you I wasn't lying. ** Oh brother. ** Okay, butler, you may have hoodwinked the sponge, but I ain't no pushover! ** Anyway, since you didn't steal the key, then you'd obviously submit to a search of your cabin. ** Aha, that's how you stole it! Give it to me. Give me the key. ** Uh, I-I mean, give SpongeBob back the key. ** Me, three. ** Here, maybe I can help. ** Looks like you've got a lot on your mind. ** Over here, choo-choo heads. ** It's too easy. ** Hee hee hee hee hee. Ha ha ha ha ha. At last, my day of triumph has come! Again. ** What? B-b-but how? ** I can explain, Eugene. I, uh, I was just keeping it warm for you. Yeah. ** Checkmate, Krabs! Ow. = Category:Quote Category:Villains/Quote